


busy, busy

by kinpika



Series: BLUE [17]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I just wanted an excuse to use the phrase 'sorry to dine and dash', Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: “Don’t you dare—”“Chen, what’s up? I’m busy right now.”





	busy, busy

You bounce on the bed when he throws you down, and the laugh doesn’t stop. Not even as you pull at his shirt, as his fingers find your zipper. If a few buttons are lost in the moment, but Ricardo pinches your chin between thumb and forefinger, drawing you up into a kiss, more smile than bite.

Fingers in his hair, keep him there. Even as he’s tugging at your lower lip, letting go. Shuffle down now, pants off. Ricardo throws them somewhere over his shoulder, a pause. How his hands slap together and you’re already groaning, as he opens his mouth.

“Thank you, lord, for this fine meal I’m about to have.”

Smack his upper arm, but drag him back down. You wind your fingers in his hair then, nails dragging over his scalp, and he groans your name. A smile that greets yours, hello, and you find his eye. Encourage him down.

Ricardo moves then, shoulders jumping to some unheard song, kissing his way down your neck. Hands that push your shirt up, lips chasing exposed skin. You twitch and shift in his hands, as he finds all the sensitive spots in your side, purposely teasing, tickling. And you lock up, then, try to roll away.

Have him push back at your hips, come on, Logan, stay still. But the smile is heavy and he’s lowering himself. Kneeling between your thighs. Pulls you to the edge of the bed, mouths along the curve of your knees.

“Already getting to business? This must be a new record.”

Without batting an eye, Ricardo pulls at your underwear, it landing beside him. “I’m on the clock.”

“Kinky. I’ve always imagined you in a bullet proof vest for that, though.”

You actually manage to have him roll back, level you with a rather unamused look. “Seriously?”

A half shrug. “Kind of sets the scene. You know… like in between lockers or something too?”

And yet the stare doesn’t wane, so you flop back, shifting your hips up pointedly. “I have a lot of free time some days. I get bored.” Wave your hand. Not entirely untrue with the absolute lack of work you had been doing.

“_Apparently_.” Except Ricardo doesn’t stop the roll of his eyes, before reaching up, nudging you back. “Lay down. You’ll hurt your arm again.”

“It was one time.”

“It’s literally every time.”

But you listen, flopping back with a huff, even though you reach for the pillow. A mumble you don’t catch, even as he licks a stripe, down your centre. Follows through, fingers spreading you wide, and you smile to the ceiling. Nudge your hips closer, just a little more, closing the gap of the way he mouths you, fingers finding your clit.

You have to puff out a laugh, rolled into a moan, as he does that little sparky trick. The one that leaves you numb and tipped onto your side, even Ricardo holds your hips in place with one hand, tongue flat, fingers light. In out, one, two. Scissor and stretch and those jolts fluttering over your skin.

Despite what he had said, you do push yourself up to look. Catch Ricardo’s eye, and if you were in any other state, you might’ve scoffed at the way he winked. But you bite your lip, hold his head, closer, come on, you can do it. Let your eyes slip shut, with how his tongue dips in, brushing you, how his fingers rub harder, faster.

A tinny noise breaks through, and you snap your eyes open. _Oh no. _“Don’t you dare—”

“Chen, what’s up? I’m busy right now.”

“Are you fucking ki—”

The look from Ricardo makes you fall silent, if only because you cross your arms and fall back against the bed. So close. Tighten your thighs around his hand.

“Right now?”

You have never shook your head faster than in this moment, as you point to where he had been only moments before. Mouthing _no, don’t you dare_, as Ricardo makes a motion you can’t quite interpret.

“I said I was bu—yeah, I hear you.”

If you were any other kind of person, you might’ve thrown his phone across the room. But Ricardo’s face pinches, momentarily, smoothed out when he catches you staring. A wink that replaces everything. Pretend you didn’t see it. Look away.

“What am I doing?” Looks at you then, lips shiny. Slow lick. “Late dinner.” You can’t fight the smile fast enough, even if it morphs into a pathetic pout, one you can feel.

“I’ll be an hour. Yes, yes, I promise, I’ll be in. Alright. Bye.”

Leap. Grip the front of his shirt, and pull him down. Mash of lips and click of teeth and you bat the phone away. Ricardo groans your name, _Logan_, heady and hot and you would’ve. Laughed. Has his hand not returned to touching you. Finding you. Pushing in and he works you well. Knows it too.

If only because he rests his forehead against yours. “Ricardo,” you _hum_, every little part of you, find his lips once more. “Come on.”

A twist forms at the corner of his mouth, but, “I suppose I could make some time.” Sinks back down to his knees. Gives you no need to wait.

Strong strokes. Fingers curling against your walls as he sucks at your clit. You might crush his head with your thighs, but that was fine. In that moment, where he teases and coaxes and another day he might be above drawing his name against your skin with his tongue — that wasn’t today. Not at all.

You come with a muffled groan, biting down on your fist. Clenching every muscle as you do and no, you will not tell him that your arm hurts a little at the angle you had pushed yourself up into. But you will kiss him, tongue laving over his cheeks and chin, until Ricardo laughs and you fall back. Sated.

_Fuck_.

“Sorry to dine and dash…” Ricardo wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and you’re still seeing stars, you don’t even hear him, really.

You’re not even sure you could move your legs at this point. Like jolts of electricity were still running over you. “Can’t tempt you at all?” you puff out, pushing yourself up on your elbows. Watch how he rises, leaning over you.

Make a face into the kiss he gives you. “Duty calls. Apparently we have a new lead on that villain whose been giving us a hard time.”

For one moment, you debate not biting. But you don’t fight the grin fast enough. “_Hard_ time, huh? Such a shame.”

“It is for some.” Kisses you again. One more time. Push his face away.

“If you don’t go, Chen is going to tell you off. Again. And then I’m going to get a very upset voicemail, and we _all_ know how that plays out.”

“Very true.” Ricardo doesn’t pull away, even as you move to cup his cheek. Turns into your palm, kiss, right there. “Wouldn’t want to give Chen anymore grey hairs.”

“We also do not want to discuss his hairs when I don’t have my pants on—go! Go on. I’m ordering takeout.

“And no, you’re not allowed any of my prawn crackers, thank you.”


End file.
